


The Third Night

by TransBoyFanBoy



Series: Those Nights [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Diapers, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, bottles, bum pats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyFanBoy/pseuds/TransBoyFanBoy
Summary: My face went completely red as I read the text and I hurried to shut off my phone before one of my brothers could see the message. Judging by the way Noah was smirking knowingly at me, however, he either read the text before I shut the phone off or he at least knew the context of my blush. I stood up and left the room, Noah and Julian following behind me. Noah leaned over to whisper in my ear as Julian left ahead of us. His words had my receding blush coming back in full force."Love you, my little guy."——————————Jackson has Nathan over for dinner-fluff ensues.





	The Third Night

**Author's Note:**

> Again, like all of my works, this is also published on Wattpad. Don’t be alarmed if you see it on the site/app. Anywho, I hope you enjoy!

The morning after my second "little" night with Nathan, I went back to my house and headed towards my room. I was only half surprised to get there and see Julian, who was sitting on my bed with crossed arms and a sour look on his face. As the youngest, I've grown used to protective, even overbearing, older siblings and parents; they've always felt like I needed to be looked after constantly (which I can't say that I hated, given my whole little side). This was certainly not the first time a situation like this has occurred, so I walked in cooly and set my bag on the floor by my closet. 

"You've been gone two nights in a row, Jackson." Julian's lips were pulled into a frown, his eyes watching me with a mixture of suspicion and worry.

I sighed as I took a seat next to him on the bed, running a hand through my hair. His expression was almost comical to me, but I gave him an easy smile and was quick to reassure him.

"Julian, it's only two nights. It's not a big deal; I'm alright and I'm not doing anything dangerous."

I could tell that he still didn't believe me fully, but made sure not to let it worry me. I understand that he's just trying to be a good older brother and get me to open up to him. I'm fully aware, as is everyone else in the family, that I'm closest to my eldest brother, Noah—the only reason for this close bond is that he knows so much more about me than everyone else and has not failed to accept all of my differences. Once he found out about my little side and showed acceptance, the attachment strengthened and I trusted him enough to tell him everything. I feel bad about making Julian and my parents feel left out of my life, sure, but it's a terrifying thought to open up to all of them and allow them to know the most personal aspects of my life. 

"Jackson, I'm just worrying about you. I want to know what's going on in your life. I get that it's only two days, but whatever is happening has got you noticeably happier and more relaxed. It makes me want to know even more, so I can share the happiness with you." A blush crept up my cheeks in that moment because I knew that he, and probably everyone else, had noticed the change in my mood. I sighed quietly and attempted to give him a half-truth.

"Julian, it's not a huge deal. I just met a guy, that's all." His frown deepened as I said this, but I could see interest flicker in his eyes.

"Firstly, it is a huge deal. Secondly, do I know this guy? If you're dating someone, I want to know who it is so I can make sure that he's a good dude." I smirked lightheartedly and stood up, leaving the room and listening as Julian's footsteps pounded quickly to catch up to me. 

He shouted from behind me, which caught the attention of the rest of my family and caused my mom to come in and investigate. Julian sold me out after she asked what was going on, telling her that I had a boyfriend that I wouldn't tell anyone about. I could hear Noah laughing from the couch in the living room, knowing exactly what Julian was talking about.

"Mom, it's nothing! I just met a guy and I like him a lot, okay?" Mom set her lips in a thin line, her hands on her hips. 

"Jackson Parker Hall, don't you use that tone with me! You can't just dismiss this as nothing, pal, not this time. This is the first time in a long while that you've liked a boy, so tell me about him." 

"His name is Nathan, he's a junior like me, he's in most of my classes at school, and he's extremely sweet and caring." I blushed again at the understatement, thinking about just how caring Nathan is.

From the kitchen, I heard my dad yell out that he wanted to meet this boy before things got too serious, which made my mom nod her head in agreement.

"Your father is right, Jackson. I'd like to meet him too. Why don't you go call him and invite him to eat dinner with us tonight?" Groaning, I nodded and made my way back to my room. 

I called Nathan as I unpacked my supplies from last night. As it rang, I felt my heart speed up with the thought that he would already be meeting my family. It rung once more before Nathan picked up, and just his voice had me starting to feel a tiny bit smaller.

"Hi, baby. What's up?" I wiggled at the nickname and spoke quietly.

"Hi, Nathan... how would you feel about maybe meeting my family a bit earlier than expected..?" 

"Oh sure, when were you thinking?" 

"Well, they were thinking tonight. So... how about it?" I heard Nathan chuckle from the other line and he spoke again, amusement in his tone.

"Of course that's cool with me; anything for my little angel." My face heated exponentially and I replied with a quick squeak before finding my voice again.

"O-okay then, I'll see you tonight at my place." He said a quick goodbye before he hung up.

From the other side of the door, I heard another laugh from Noah before he opened the door and flopped down onto my bed. I looked at him with a slight pout on my face and moved to sit with him.

"I know that you heard the whole thing, so tell me—what do I do now?" He smirked and sat up, pointing to my closet.

"We make you look cute as hell for tonight, that's what we do."

——————————

About a half hour later, Noah and I had picked an outfit for me to wear. It just so happened to be one of my more toned down little outfits; I tried not to think about what that could mean as I got dressed and went out to tell my parents that Nathan would be there for dinner. They were busily cleaning the entire house from top to bottom, obviously desperate to make a good first impression. I chuckled and walked back to my room, then tidied up a bit before settling onto the bed. 

Both of my brothers walked in to check the progress I had made with my room and tsked when they found it to be below their standards. They set to work on cleaning the rest of it while I checked my phone. I saw that I had a new message from Nathan and smiled.

Nathan🙈: Hi, baby! What time do you need me over there by?

I responded with "7:00" and looked up to see a now fully-clean room with two smirking brothers staring down at me.

"Who're you texting, huh? Maybe a certain someone?" Julian poked fun at me and I blushed, gently punching his arm and telling him to shut up.

My phone went off again.

Nathan🙈: Okay, I'll see you in an hour, then. Love you, my little guy.

My face went completely red as I read the text and I hurried to shut off my phone before one of my brothers could see the message. Judging by the way Noah was smirking knowingly at me, however, he either read the text before I shut the phone off or he at least knew the context of my blush. I stood up and left the room, Noah and Julian following behind me. Noah leaned over to whisper in my ear as Julian left ahead of us. His words had my receding blush coming back in full force.

"Love you, my little guy."

He laughed as I ran ahead of him and out to the kitchen, where mom was in the process of making dinner. On the menu for tonight was meatloaf and cheesy potato soup with saltine crackers. My mouth began to water as I sat down on top of the island, swinging my feet a bit as mom rushed around like a chicken with its head cut off to finish dinner.

I urged the clock to slow down and delay the meeting of my family and Nathan, but to no avail. Seven o' clock came quickly, and a loud knock resounded through the house. I sprinted to get the door and greet Nathan before anyone else could, and rubbed my arm shyly as I saw him smile down at me.

"Hi, Nathan. Come in—everyone's literally jumping out of their skin to meet you." He took my hand and chuckled, letting me lead him to the kitchen. 

He slowed down a bit to look at the family pictures on the walls; I was kind of grateful for that extra time before the introduction until he remarked how I'd only gotten more adorable with age. After that, I practically dragged him to the kitchen where everyone was waiting. Nathan flashed them all a charming smile as he introduced himself, and immediately everyone in the room became more relaxed. I quietly introduced my parents and brothers to Nathan, which made him ruffle my hair with a wide grin. 

We sat down as the food was brought to the table and served to each person, Nathan and I sitting side by side with my brothers across from us, and my parents at either end of the dining table. As we sat there, Julian and Noah began giving him the third degree.

"So, Nathan, do you have a steady job? What do you plan to do once you graduate? How are you with kids and the elderly?" The last question made me nearly spit out my soup as I thought about two things—one being that he's literally a caregiver to their age regressing little brother, and two being that they were thinking far ahead into the future. 

Nathan took the questions in stride and answered each one clearly and readily, taking hold of my hand under the table as a nonverbal reassurance. The gentle movement of his thumb on my hand had me distracted enough to spill a bit of cheesy potato soup on my face and "little" outfit. Noticing this, Nathan grabbed a napkin and began to delicately clean off my face and clothes, dabbing at the material with great care and whispering to me.

"Careful, Jacky. The soup is hot; we don't want you to make a mess and burn yourself." I felt myself slipping hard at those words, which made me blush and quietly mumble an "okay, Daddy" to him.

I looked up again and saw my family members watching the interaction closely, Noah failing to hide a smirk and chuckle behind his hand while the rest of them looked on in curiosity and fondness. 

The rest of the dinner went smooth for the most part, though I stayed mostly silent as not to alert the others of anything weird in my behaviors and speech. Afterwards, Nathan asked to see my room and I shyly led him up the stairs and into the space, plunking down onto the bed as Nathan looked around. 

He locked the door to avoid interruptions as he found one of my favorite stuffies and brought it over to me, waving it in front of my face as I whined and made grabby hands for it. He cooed and booped the stuffie on my nose like a kiss before handing it to me. 

"Well I think these clothes are a bit unfitting for such a tiny boy, don't you agree?" I squirmed around as butterflies flew all over the place in my tummy, his words making me slip deeper. 

I nodded a bit as I chewed on one of the ears of my stuffed puppy, but Daddy stopped me by pulling the cloth out of my mouth and looking through my closet until he found my paci. He pulled out other items, too, but I couldn't see them until he walked back over and placed the paci to my lips. I opened my mouth to take it and sucked gently, finally realizing what the other things he had were. In his hands, Daddy had a onesie and some pajama shorts with cartoon characters on them, as well as an adult diaper with a space design on it. I wiggled around as he changed me, fidgeting with my fingers and my Golden Retriever stuffie, Bella. Once he was done, he settled against the headboard of my bed and reached over to pull me into his lap, holding me close.

"You're such a sweet little boy, huh? You were so good tonight at dinner, feeding yourself like a big boy even though I know you just wanted to be tiny for me. Such a good baby." I made various small noises and I relaxed in his hold.

He began to softly pat my bum through the diaper and hum to me, the actions nearly lulling me to sleep. Before I could fully fall asleep, though, there was a light tap on the door and Noah's voice through the door. Suddenly I was up again, bouncing as excitedly as I could for such a tired little one and making grabby hands for the door. 

Daddy watched me and nodded towards the door, silently asking if it was okay to let Noah in. I nodded quickly and he got up to unlock and open the door. As soon as Noah was in, Daddy closed and locked the door once again. I squealed and reached for Noah, who looked past Nathan and beamed at me, walking over, picking me up, and placing me on his hip. He booped my nose and I sucked my paci harder, wiggling happily in Noah's arms. As he got me settled in his grip, he spoke to Daddy.

"My mom and dad said that if you wanted to stay over tonight, you could. They trust, and so do Julian and I, that no funny business will go on. I can tell for sure that there won't be any, though, so it's all up to you if you want to stay." I looked over to Daddy again and he smiled gently at me before nodding his head to Noah, affirming that he would stay.

"Sure I'll stay. Does anyone have any pajamas I could wear tonight..? I didn't exactly bring any with me." Noah said that he can borrow some of his own pajamas. 

At that point, I started getting restless and fussy. Both Daddy and Noah turned their attention back to me and coo, Noah bouncing me a bit and swaying to calm me down. 

"I think everyone is settled in their rooms for tonight, if you want to go downstairs and make him a bottle before bedtime..?" Noah suggested to which Daddy thankfully nodded. He dug through the supplies in my closet again and brought back a bottle, kissing my nose.

"I'll be right back, little one. Be a good boy for Noah, okay?" I smiled sleepily from behind my paci and nodded, resting my head on Noah's shoulder as Daddy walked out.

Noah quietly whsipered to me while Daddy was gone, telling me how adorable I was ("like always," he said) and how sweet his baby brother was. I blushed and sucked on the paci contently, Daddy coming back in a few minutes later with a warm bottle of milk in his hand.

He got settled into bed again and asked Noah to transfer me to his arms, which Noah did before muttering again about how cute I was before leaving the room through the Jack and Jill bathroom that led to Julian’s room. I heard the muffled sound of Noah talking to Julian through the wall, but my attention was quickly drawn away by Nathan. 

Daddy kissed my forehead as I leaned against his broad chest. He removed the paci from my mouth and replaced it with the nipple of the bottle, which I immediately latched onto. As I drank, I calmed down once again and started to doze off. Daddy urged me to finish the bottle before sleeping, so I downed the rest of it and started to drift off. The gentle pats on my diapered bum only relaxed me further, pulling me away from awareness.

As I slipped away from consciousness, I felt the silicon nipple of my paci being pushed into my mouth. I gave a lazy suckle as I went limp in daddy's arms.

"Daddy loves you so much, tiny boy. Goodnight and sweet dreams, Jacky."


End file.
